Transformers Prime – A powerful love
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Summary inside Gift fiction for Paleangel90
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers this is just for fun.

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Rated – T

Summary – When Optimus is fatality wounded by the government officials who turned on him and his troops, Sam is alone and lost. Primus sends the boy into another dimension to aid another Optimus Prime and his team, and what happens between that Optimus Prime and Sam blossoms into a love so strong not even Megatron can break it. Especially when the spirit of flamed Optimus is leading TP Prime Optimus to get another chance at the love he desperately wants.

Transformers Prime – A powerful love

Chapter 1

Optimus Prime's engine revved loud as he tried to maneuver through the back roads trying to evade their followers. Within his cab Samuel James Witwicky was trying to help their escape by dumping oil on the roads.

"I think I just bought us a little time, Optimus," Sam said as he heard Optimus' pained voice come through the radio.

"It will do, Samuel, but they will detect my energon signal again I do not know how long I can evade them." Optimus said.

"Are you okay, how are your wounds?" Sam asked.

"I need energon, Samuel; I am weakening from the loss of it." Optimus said.

"I know where we can go, and I can take a look at your wounds." Sam said.

"Affirmative Samuel, just give me the directions." Optimus said.

Sam gave Optimus the directions, and the Autobot commander revved his engines and headed for the location.

…..

48 hours later, Optimus and Sam were hidden deep within the walls of a cavern deep below from energon detectors. Optimus was in bi pedal form lying on the ground, while Sam tried in vain to help his friend.

The human governments had turned once more on Optimus and his team. After what had happened in Chicago, they started to form teams to hunt the Autobots driving them away from each other. They killed the others, and planned to capture Optimus Prime for experiments, as well as Samuel James Witwicky.

They had arrested the NEST team, Mikaela, Sam's parents were taken away; Sam had learned Carly was helping the government. This was mostly due to the fact Sam had broken off with Carly, when he realized how much he had cared for Optimus. Carly was beyond furious and swore to get even with Sam and especially Optimus. Sam never got to tell Optimus how much he cared though, he was planning too but he was scared mostly because he was still human.

Optimus had to watch his dear friends and comrades be offlined, he was angry and bitter; and was tired just tired of being betrayed by those he thought were allies or friends.

Optimus leaned back his back struts against the cave wall, as he watched Sam trying useless to fix him.

"S-Sam you have to leave me, you have to save yourself." Optimus said.

Sam's head snapped up then, he was not leaving Optimus Prime no matter what. "I am not leaving you, Optimus."

"You must boy; do not argue with me, you must save yourself, please." Optimus said as he groaned in pain.

Sam climbed up onto Optimus' chest plates, and checked his spark. He could see Optimus' spark was flickering dangerously.

"Optimus, your spark why is it going out," Sam demanded. "Why, it can't go out?" Sam begged.

"T-The experiments they performed on my spark…." Optimus said his strength ebbing quickly now.

Sam shook his head, he didn't want to lose his hero not again, and he needed to tell him something. Sam heard Optimus gasp as his optics faded slowly to black.

"Optimus no, come on don't leave me, not now!" Sam yelled in fury as the ground started to shake beneath Sam as he slipped off Optimus as a result.

Sam disappeared into the cracks on the cave floor with an abrupt scream and when the smoke cleared Sam had hit his head on a rock rendering himself out cold.

And Optimus' body was nowhere to be seen, like it disappeared completely and never existed….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers this is just for fun.

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Rated – T

Summary – When Optimus is fatality wounded by the government officials who turned on him and his troops, Sam is alone and lost. Primus sends the boy into another dimension to aid another Optimus Prime and his team, and what happens between that Optimus Prime and Sam blossoms into a love so strong not even Megatron can break it. Especially when the spirit of flamed Optimus is leading TP Prime Optimus to get another chance at the love he desperately wants.

Transformers Prime – A powerful love

Chapter 2

Sam heard voices, and wanted to tell them to shut up, his head hurt badly.

"He's waking up," a female voice said.

"What was he doing in that cave anyway?" that voice was a boy.

"We will let doc bot check him out." Another voice said.

Sam groaned, he opened his eyes and found his vision blurred somewhat. He tried to get up only to find someone stopped him.

"Hey stay down, don't try to move you're hurt." Another male voice said younger than the other voice.

"H-He's d-dead…" Sam slurred.

"Who's dead?" asked the female again.

"O-Optimus….." he slurred before going limp once more falling into unconsciousness shocking those around him.

…..

Optimus glanced around at his surroundings, it was bright too bright. He covered his optics, it looked the same like it did when he perished in the forest.

"Optimus Prime, you once more have been taken before your time; however you have a chance to go back once more." A booming voice said.

Optimus looked away, he had sent Sam away. He never got to tell the boy, what he wanted to tell him. He loved Sam so very much, and now he would never know that.

"You will see him again and get to tell him Optimus, that is why I need to go back and allow another to feel that love you feel. If all goes well, you will have two mates not just one." Primus said.

Optimus looked shocked to say the least, and slightly confused.

"Who is the other mate besides Samuel?" he asked.

"Yourself," Primus said.

That sent the Autobot commander into a confusion which almost glitched him.

"What…?" he asked slowly.

"I have sent Samuel to another dimension to Team Prime, another group of Autobots where your counterpart needs to learn how to express his emotions like you learned to do." Primus said.

"I did not tell Samuel I loved him, when he was the most important human in my cycles." Optimus said.

"You will and when the Optimus Prime in this dimension knows love, you will be brought back with them. But you cannot tell Samuel, the only one who will see you is your counterpart." Primus said with almost amusement in his voice.

"When the truth is revealed then and only then will it be time, then and only then will you be able to right a terrible wrong done and peace can set in and heal the pain." Primus said.

Optimus glanced up, his optics slowly turned into a frown. He hated riddles; he was never any good at them.

This was going to be very difficult to say the least, and somehow he thought that Primus seemed amused with this assignment he gave him.

'Slag it'

….

The Autobot base was loud, that was mostly due to Miko's constant rattling about the stranger they found in the caves.

"He said something about Optimus being dead, why would he say that?" Jack said as he glanced at Optimus Prime, who stared at the boy they found.

"I have never seen this human, why would he think me offline?" Optimus said.

"Because I am offline right now," flamed Optimus suddenly said as he appeared and TP Optimus turned toward him.

The Autobot commander out of instinct had his gun out pointed at flamed Optimus.

"Who are you identify yourself?" Optimus ordered as his team and the humans merely stared at him like he lost all his good sense.

Flamed Optimus merely looked at him studying this mech with interest; he had such a tiny slim waist most interesting indeed flamed Optimus thought watching his counterpart.

"I directed a question to you, I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots, and you will comply and answer me." TP Optimus demanded.

"Oh I can see I have my work cut out for me," flamed Optimus mumbled.

"Optimus who are you talking too?" Arcee asked.

"That flamed mech right there." TP Optimus said as he pointed his gun at flamed Optimus who crossed his servos over his chest plates.

"Is he on fire?" Miko asked.

TP Optimus glanced at Miko, he frowned then as he slowly realized the others did not see him.

"Optimus you need an exam right now!" Ratchet said.

"I do not need any slagging exam, Ratchet, I am functional!" TP Optimus snarled. "I am going into my quarters call me when he onlines." TP Optimus snarled as he he headed for his quarters.

"That was weird." Jack said.

Arcee looked at Ratchet concern in her optics for their leader; he was acting very unlike himself now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers this is just for fun.

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Rated – T

Summary – When Optimus is fatality wounded by the government officials who turned on him and his troops, Sam is alone and lost. Primus sends the boy into another dimension to aid another Optimus Prime and his team, and what happens between that Optimus Prime and Sam blossoms into a love so strong not even Megatron can break it. Especially when the spirit of flamed Optimus is leading TP Prime Optimus to get another chance at the love he desperately wants.

Transformers Prime – A powerful love

Chapter 3

TP Optimus paced within his quarters, while flamed Optimus watched him.

"You are not real I am just having a meltdown, caused by Megatron." TP Optimus said.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I am real and that is our boy in there." Flamed Optimus said.

"Our boy, Primes don't get close and we don't feel or have emotions." TP Optimus retorted.

"And there lays your problem, I used to be that way, until I realized how stuffy the other primes were. I ruled with compassion and mercy, which is the true way to be a prime. You are a Prime and yes you must show a certain show of dignity and such. But you must show compassion, kindness and above all mercy." Flamed Optimus said.

TP Optimus frowned, as he glanced at the flamed prime, his servos crossed over his chest. "What did you mean, when you referred to the human as our boy?" TP Optimus asked then.

Flamed Optimus sighed.

"You have a relationship going on with a human, you are the Matrix bearer it is against protocol to have a relationship and with an…." TP Optimus said as flamed Optimus gave him a hard look shutting him up.

"You will listen to me, I know how lonely it is, do not forget I am you just in a different version. I know how others distanced themselves, because of being Prime. The cold long war nights watching others interfacing or just curling up beside each other for comfort, wishing just once that I could get that same feeling of acceptance and warmth. I had one small romance if you wish to call it that, and that was with Elita-1 until she chose to leave me." Flamed Optimus said as he looked away.

TP Optimus sat down on his berth, and just listened to what his counterpart said.

"Where I am from I had to offline my mentor and my brother, I wish I did not have to do so. I so wished I could have reached him, Megatron did have his good points once. You must not let this happen to your Cybertronians, which happened to mine." Flamed Optimus said as he placed something on the floor.

TP Optimus' optics widened as he saw what took place from the moment Optimus arrived on Earth. He saw everything from Megatron's vicious offlining of his counterpart to Megatron being beheaded and Sentinel Prime's death as well.

"He asked for a truce…..?" TP Optimus said shocked.

"I did not trust him, he could have been telling the truth; but our war turned me into what I was fighting." Flamed Optimus said softly.

TP Optimus looked away, he had no idea, but that still left the question about the human boy's part in all of this.

"And the boy?" TP Optimus asked.

Flamed Optimus sighed, and started to explain about Samuel James Witwicky. TP Optimus listened with interest, while he was told about the boy who earned the respect of his counterpart and obviously his love.

"And you hold the organic one in your spark?" he asked confused.

"Yes, he means the world to me, I-I just wish I had told him before I offlined; Which is why you need to change your ways, and learn to love." Flamed Optimus looked at his counterpart.

He sighed, and rose to his pedes.

"I do not know if I can change, would it matter who would love me?" he whispered as flamed Optimus heard the pain in his voice pattern and realized there could be hope for him yet.

Flamed Optimus gave something for TP Optimus to think about now he had to see one other to get the ball rolling.

…..

Megatron walked the halls of his warship; he was heading for his quarters. He had an odd feeling like he was being watched. He glanced around and then headed for his quarters and a stash of high grade.

He entered his quarters, and he still had that eerie feeling. He growled, and looked around. "Who is in my quarters, show yourself now!" Megatron snarled.

It was then flamed Optimus walked out of the shadows, Megatron narrowed his optics but somehow this flamed stranger oddly made him uneasy.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?" he demanded.

"You are so unlike my brother, but yet still hold his presence." Flamed Optimus said.

Megatron snarled, and raised his fusion canon at Flamed Optimus.

"I will not ask again, answer me now!" he snarled.

When flamed Optimus didn't answer, Megatron smirked. "Very well, perish then," Megatron snarled as he fired his fusion canon.

When the smoke cleared flamed Optimus stood naturally unharmed, and a huge hole in the wall.

"That was fun, can we do it again?" flamed Optimus muttered.

"What the slag?" Megatron mumbled as he fired once more.

"Oh yes fire again, it did such wonders before and look now you have two holes instead of one." Snarked flamed Optimus as Megatron growled and lowered his weapon.

"Who are you?" he demanded once more.

"I want you to see something, before I say anything." Flamed Optimus said as he showed Megatron what happened in his dimension.

Megatron watched his blood red optics in shock as he did. Then he saw his counterpart beheaded after asking for a truce, and Megatron looked at flamed Optimus.

"I am Optimus Prime from another dimension, and this is what the war caused from me. I mistrusted your counterpart, until the war made me just as cold as it did him. Do not let this happen to you, Megatron make your peace with my counterpart before the war does this to you all." Flamed Optimus said as Megatron stopped him.

"Wait…." Megatron said.

"What?" flamed Optimus said.

"What must I do?" Megatron asked.

Flamed Optimus nodded, and walked up toward Megatron to speak once more so they could find the peace everyone so rightfully deserved.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers this is just for fun.

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Rated – T

Summary – When Optimus is fatality wounded by the government officials who turned on him and his troops, Sam is alone and lost. Primus sends the boy into another dimension to aid another Optimus Prime and his team, and what happens between that Optimus Prime and Sam blossoms into a love so strong not even Megatron can break it. Especially when the spirit of flamed Optimus is leading TP Prime Optimus to get another chance at the love he desperately wants.

Transformers Prime – A powerful love

Chapter 4

Optimus was resting on his berth for all the good it did him, he sat there pondering over what his flamed counterpart told him.

Could he truly have not one but two mates? Surly there was some mistake primes weren't supposed to be happy. He thought primes were only programmed for duty and honor. He thought back to his early cycles of what he could remember of his cycles as Orion Pax. He tried to think of how much fun he did have, he had friends such as Megatronus. He tried to think of such friends now; he and Megatron were enemies now. His team. He wondered how many of them truly cared about him; sometimes they were standoffish to him. It hurt if he were truly honest with himself.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" he turned to see his counterpart there.

"I thought you had left," TP Optimus said.

"I came back, my brother's counterpart is just as thick armored as him, but at least he did listen after putting two holes in the wall of his warship." Flamed Optimus stated with a chuckle.

"Were you this alone as I seem to be?" TP Optimus asked softly.

Flamed Optimus glanced at his counterpart, and walked over to him. "Yes, I had let the war consume me, until Samuel that is. He was the light in my darkness, except I had not told him how much I loved him." Flamed Optimus stated with such sadness in his azure optics.

"You will come back to being functional and alive correct?" Optimus asked.

"That is the deal, yes." Optimus said.

"You and the boy are going to be with me?" TP Optimus asked.

"Yes, you must want us completely and willingly within your own spark for me to be brought back." flamed Optimus replied.

There was a knock on TP Optimus' door, and he looked at flamed Optimus."Excuse me, I have to get this." He said as flamed Optimus nodded.

TP Optimus reached his door and opened it, Arcee stood there looking concerned."The boy is awake, Optimus," she said as he nodded and turned toward flamed Optimus who urged him on.

"It begins," flamed Optimus whispered as TP Optimus nodded and followed Arcee out to speak with Sam.

Flamed Optimus disappeared and reappeared in the room which Sam was currently in. Sam was staring at the wall, he held a glass of water but he didn't seem to touch it at all.

"H-He's gone, and I will never get to tell him how I felt about him." Sam whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

"But dude, you human," Miko said as Sam glared at her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sam demanded.

"I just meant….." Miko started to say until Sam cut her off.

"I know what you meant why is it whenever something is different in nature it's always torn apart. I was with Mikeala and she was gorgeous, and I was with Carly but it didn't feel right it never felt right." Sam said as tears fell down his face."I was a loser, I knew it and my buddy Miles knew it. But you wanna know something, Optimus treated me like an equal he treated me like I mattered like I belonged! And I never told him, I never had the guts to tell him I loved him. And you wanna know something I don't care who knows now I loved Optimus Prime and now it just doesn't matter I lost him forever." Sam cried as he dropped the glass watching as it shattered as it hit the floor.

Flamed Optimus for his part was silent as energon tears ran down his face. He wanted nothing more than to grab Sam, and just hold the boy tightly.

He watched as his counterpart walked up, he looked sad as he looked at Sam.

"I am sorry for your loss, Samuel James Witwicky." TP Optimus said as everyone including his team and the humans gaped at him.

Sam stared at him, his eyes wide with shock.

"Y-You sound just like him, who are you?" Sam asked.

"My name is Optimus Prime, and I am the leader of the Autobots." He said as Sam suddenly passed out cold, which shocked TP Optimus as he glanced over at his counterpart."He has glitched….?" TP Optimus said to his counterpart who was too busy staring at Sam his optics shining with sadness and love which made TP Optimus watch him with curiosity.

He so wished for someone to look at him with the same longing and love in their eyes like this bot was showing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers this is just for fun.

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Rated – T

Summary – When Optimus is fatality wounded by the government officials who turned on him and his troops, Sam is alone and lost. Primus sends the boy into another dimension to aid another Optimus Prime and his team, and what happens between that Optimus Prime and Sam blossoms into a love so strong not even Megatron can break it. Especially when the spirit of flamed Optimus is leading TP Prime Optimus to get another chance at the love he desperately wants.

Transformers Prime – A powerful love

Chapter 5

Sam stared at the red and blue mech, his eyes narrowed then."I don't think that's funny, there is only one Optimus Prime and he died!" Sam yelled as tears fell down his face.

"I did not mean anything by that, I was simply stating my designation, Samuel James Witwicky." TP Optimus said his spark flaring for some reason.

Sam was confused, he sounded like his Optimus, and he held a kind of noble and regal stance. The bot took a step toward Sam, and then knelt by him. "I just wanted to make sure you were functional, but if I distress you I can leave, please forgive me." TP Optimus said as he shook his helm and headed back toward his quarters his own optics filling with energon as he walked briskly toward his quarters.

Optimus disappeared into his quarters, his spark flared painfully. "What was I thinking, I cannot do this, and I cannot love him or the other Prime I do not know how." He said sliding down toward the floor as flamed Optimus appeared.

He glanced up at his counterpart, sadness shined within his optics."I cannot do this, I do not know how to love anyone, I am no good at it." He said as tears rolled down his face.

While outside his door Arcee listened in hearing her leader and prime crying?

"What the slag is going on, and who is he talking too in there?" she asked.

TP Optimus stared at his counterpart, he watched him sit next to him. TP Optimus glanced away, he was scared. He had no idea how to love anyone much less two such special beings."I do not know anything about falling into love with anyone; I am not good at it." TP Optimus repeated slamming his helm against the wall.

"Hey now, cease with this nonsense, you will harm yourself." Flamed Optimus said.

TP Optimus just looked at him and sighed."I want to love so badly, all my life all I have known is spark break. I want to be happy I want the end of this slagging war. I wish to be happy and I want to know love, everyone assumes I am emotionless and maybe I am. I was taught one way, but my….."

"Your spark speaks another way." Flamed Optimus finished for him.

He nodded, as flamed Optimus pointed toward what was rolling down his face….energon tears."If you did not have emotions, you would not be leaking. If you did not have emotions, you would not be hurt when you thought others mistreated or felt ill thoughts of you, do you see where I am going with this?" flamed Optimus asked.

Flamed Optimus allowed his words to hit his counterpart. He watched the light brighten in his optics, as he slowly realized the truth.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door a timid knock, while TP Optimus rose to his foot pedes and answered it. He was shocked at who was at the door; it was Samuel James Witwicky in the hand of his scout Bumblebee.

Bumblebee beeped wildly and handed Sam over to his leader, and then nodded toward his leader."Thank you, Bumblebee." TP Optimus said.

He walked carefully into his quarters, after closing and locking the door. Prime sat on the chair with Sam carefully in his palm. "Where I am from my guardian used to talk with the radio, but Ratchet fixed his voice." Sam said.

"What happened to your Autobots, Samuel?" Prime asked.

Sam sighed.

"There was an evil prime Sentinel Prime, he executed Ironhide and because of what he did the government didn't trust Autobots anymore. They hunted all of them after, and used some new weapon that Sector Seven had made. They killed them all in front of Optimus; they had injured him and made him watch. They experimented on Optimus, and hurt him badly; we got away but he was badly hurt. He died, and then I was brought here. I loved him, and now I can never ever tell him how much I loved him." Sam cried as Prime brought the boy closer to his chest plates nuzzling him softly.

Sam ran his hand over Prime's face, as tears ran down his face."I-I didn't mean to yell at you, I didn't know there were anymore Optimus Prime's anywhere else." Sam said as he wiped his eyes.

Prime nuzzled against the boy, he made a sad sound as he did. Flamed Optimus smiled sadly, his counterpart needed this so badly."I am so sorry you lost your Optimus, Samuel," Prime said as Sam glanced up Prime.

Sam glanced over to the side where flamed Optimus was at, and Sam's eyes widened for a minute. He then looked back at Prime and a slight smile formed on his lips.

It was then Sam asked a question to the other Prime, and the question was innocent enough.

"How did you know my name?" Sam asked.

Prime was ready to answer when he received a commlink from Ratchet.

::::::….. Optimus, you have a call waiting for you….::::::

:::::….. From whom, I am in the middle of something, Ratchet….::::::

Awkward silence followed….

::::….. Ratchet…..::::::

:::::…. It is Megatron, he wishes to have an audience with you….::::::

:::::…I shall be right there….::::::

Prime sighed, and looked down at Sam."I will be right back I must attend to something would you like to accompany me?" he asked.

"Sure, can I sit on your shoulder?" Sam asked.

"Very well, if you wish," He said as he placed the boy on his shoulder armor.

He headed out as flamed Optimus followed, and he saw on the computer monitor was Megatron."What is it Megatron?" Prime asked.

Megatron looked passed Prime looking optics with flamed Optimus, "I have thought about things perhaps long and hard; and perhaps I have been rather wrong about some things. If it weren't for the way I acted those many cycles ago, we would still be friends and brothers." Megatron said as all the other Autobots looked shocked and speechless.

"Is this some sort of twisted joke, Megatron?" Arcee asked.

"No Arcee, it is not. I also have something to give you; it showed up on my warship with a letter to someone called Samuel James Witwicky." Megatron said as Sam just shrugged then and waved.

"I am Sam." He said.

Megatron nodded.

"Indeed, now Prime I am willing to sign a peace treaty with you as soon as you deem it so." Megatron said.

Prime was still shocked to say the least, but he nodded and told Megatron he would have it ready within the next few Earth hours.

Everyone was shocked beyond words; the war was truly ending peacefully?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers this is just for fun.

Bayverse crossed over with Transformers Prime

Rated – T

Summary – When Optimus is fatality wounded by the government officials who turned on him and his troops, Sam is alone and lost. Primus sends the boy into another dimension to aid another Optimus Prime and his team, and what happens between that Optimus Prime and Sam blossoms into a love so strong not even Megatron can break it. Especially when the spirit of flamed Optimus is leading TP Prime Optimus to get another chance at the love he desperately wants.

Transformers Prime – A powerful love

Chapter 6

The others watched as Vehicons carried through the ground bridge the body of a flamed mech; Sam's eyes widened as he saw Optimus' offlined body being brought through. Megatron walked up and handed Sam the note, as Sam read the note out loud out of instinct.

Samuel,

We are returning Optimus to you and Prime, you three will be able to start your new life together there the way it should have been from the beginning. It is not his time to join the well of All sparks yet.

Primus

"Hey how come he gets to have a threesome?" Knockout grumbled as Megatron clocked him one for the remark.

There was a glow around flamed Optimus, as his optics booted online. He moaned, and sat up. TP Prime went to him as well as Sam did.

"You're back; oh thank God you're back." Sam said as Optimus lifted the boy up to his face plates.

"I never got to tell you before, but you have no idea how much I love you, boy." Optimus replied as Prime walked up and knelt by the two of them.

"I love you too." Sam said as he and Optimus nuzzled, but then slowly turned toward Prime smiling."We would love to include you with that too," Sam said to Prime who nodded.

"We can go into my quarters, as soon as I take care of some things first." Prime said as he and Megatron signed the peace treaty.

Starscream glanced over at the Autobots, he locked optics with Arcee and he grimaced."I am sorry for offlining Cliffjumper, Arcee." Starscream said as she realized she had held hatred and revenge all this time for Starscream.

She had been turning into what she was fighting, and Optimus had tried to tell her all along. She looked at the seeker and walked up extending her servo. "Let's start again then, shall we?" she said as Starscream looked shocked, but accepted her servo. "It's a time for putting aside petty differences now; it's time for healing not fighting." She said.

Megatron and Optimus shook servos and embraced for the first time in vorns, Megatron looked at flamed Optimus and Sam and nodded to them."Go start your relationship we will stay and catch up later on." Megatron urged.

Prime nodded, and turned to flamed Optimus and Sam, and he smiled. They headed back to his quarters, and got to know each other.

…

Several hours later…. Everyone heard the roars of two rather overcharged Primes, and the excited tones of one Samuel James Witwicky.

"What was that?" Miko asked as with a smirk.

Megatron smirked then.

"It was the sounds of a powerful love being forged." Was all the warlord said as their celebration lasted from hours to days.

Lesson here:

It is never too late to tell someone you love them, or to put aside your differences before it's too late; because you may not get another chance.

…..


End file.
